


Willow - A Supernatural Fanvid

by Venhedish



Series: Venhedish's Fanvids [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Fanvids, M/M, Season/Series 01, Song: willow (Taylor Swift), Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venhedish/pseuds/Venhedish
Summary: I'm begging for you to take my handWreck my plansThat's my man
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Venhedish's Fanvids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192370
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Willow - A Supernatural Fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear this song I think of Sam leaving Stanford to go on the road with his brother again and it makes me feel things. They just pine after each other for 42 straight minutes and somehow the show only gets crazier from there.
> 
> 100% of the footage in this vid is from the pilot.

  



End file.
